In recent years, as one of display devices capable of being driven at low power, electronic paper has attracted attention. The electronic paper has the advantage that it consumes low power and it can hold images even after being turned off; therefore, it has been expected to be applied to e-book readers or posters.
Various kinds of electronic paper using various methods have been proposed. Like liquid crystal display devices and the like, active matrix electronic paper including a transistor as a switching element of a pixel has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In addition, display devices including display elements using micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) have been developed. Patent Documents 2 to 4 each disclose a pixel circuit including a display element using MEMS.